When Fire and Sky Come Together
by AbyssDragonslayer777
Summary: Training for the G.M.G, an accident occurs for two of Fairy Tail's resident dragon slayers. Will they just move on and forget it happened or will it lead to something bigger and how will their guildmates react to their situation.


**Disclaimer: I am a big fan of both the anime and manga of Fairy Tail ****and the sequel****. I own neither Fairy Tail , just O.C characters/moves.**

"I won't give up" Character P.O.V

_'I will destroy E.N.D'_ Character thoughts/scenes/narratives

**"Dragon Cry" **Spells/Items/Place/Title

_**"**_**_Fire_ _Dragon__ Roar"_** Dragon/Demon/Spirits Speech

_**'Fire Dragon Roar' **_Dragon/Demon/Spirits Thought

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Beach Time (**Happy's Voice**)**

* * *

_'Lucy Narrative'_

_'It's been over a month since the _**"****Tenrou Group"** _returned from our 7 year slumber. Within that time, we've learned many things like how we had gone from being the top guild to the lowest in all of_ **Fiore **_to__ Jellal escaping from prison as well as the death of my own father 'Jude Heartfellia'. Just when__ we had started to settle back into our old lives, we ended up finding ourselves in a _**Holy War **_against the _**"****Archbishop"** _a__nd the_ **"****Neo Oracion Seis"**.

_After the war, we learn that there will be an annual tournament being held on the _**F****irst of ****July**_ in __three months at the _**Domus Flau S****tadium**_ in the capital of _**Crocus**_ called_ "**The Grand Magic Games**". _It is a competition where the best _**W****izard Guilds**_ from all around _**Fiore **_come to compete against each other for the title of_ **"Stro****ngest Guild ****in Fiore"** _for the next year and earn a cash prize of 300,000,000 jewel._

**Master Makarov**_ decided to enter the guild into games (with our more reluctant members voicing their doubt about winning at all) to reclaim our spot at the top after 7 long years. Many of the members that were planing on entering the games split up into different groups and heading of to different locations to train for the games._

_ The group going to train at the beach was "**Team Natsu**" and "**Team S****hadow Gear**"_ _plus Juvia Lockser. Going to the mountains was the "**Stratus Siblings**" with Cana Albarona tagging along. Deep in the forest was Gajeel Redfox and his exceed partner Pantherlily and the last group was Laxus Dreyer and the "**Thunder Legion"** heading of on their own as well.'_

* * *

**No P.O.V**

**Location: Beach Resort, Fiore**

**Year: x791 ****Date: March ****26**

**Day 1 of Training**

It was a beautiful, sunny day and a great time to be at the beach. There were multiple families and couples enjoying the sun and ocean with children playing in the sand and the adults chatting or sunbathing.

"Listen everyone, we're here to train for the games and not fool around." spoke Carla in her usual serious tone.

**Carla** was a white tabby cat/exceed wearing a pink and white striped swimsuit, her usual pink bow on her tail and a mask and snorkel on her head.

Next to her was the exceed known as **Happy Dragneel** ,unofficial adopted son of Natsu Dragneel. He was blue with a white stomach. He had on a yellow swim cap with a cat paw-print on the front as well as a pair of yellow swim trunks that had the same paw-print on the left leg. He also had on his nap sack around his neck and a white and red inner tube.

"Yeah, lets get to it you guys." he said in response to Carla's statement, even though they were dressed for fun instead of training.

"You know, it's kinda hard to take the two of you serious when you both are dressed like that" responded Droy in amusement.

**Droy** was a heavy set fellow with his black hair kept in a unusual style and he wore a pair of green swim trunks. He is a user of **Plant Magic** as well as a member of "**Team Shadow Gear**" with his guild mark on his upper left shoulder blade in white.

Standing next to him and chuckling was **Jet**, his best friend and fellow member of "**Team Shadow Gear**". He was a tall young man in good shape with long green hair kept in a high pony tail. His current outfit was a pair of blue trunks and his guild mark was the same as Droy's mark. Jet uses **High Speed Magic**.

"There is enough time for training but, one must learn to balance both work and fun. We'll play, eat, sleep hard." said a voice from behind, drawing the attention of the two men.

The voice came from a beautiful woman in a black two-piece swimsuit and laying in a red and white striped inner tube. She had beautiful scarlet colored hair kept in a high pony tail. She has mid D-cup breast and her body is well kept which has made many women jealous. Her guild mark was on her left bicep in blue. This woman is **Erza Scarlet**, **S-class mage** of **Fairy Tail** and a user of **Requip Magic**. She was also known as '**Titania' **or** '****The Queen of the Fairies'.**

"Hey wait, what about training hard as well?" said the **High Speed Magic** user in a confused and shocked voice at the woman's ,who was normally very strict, laid back attitude.

Droy looking a bit smug said "Yeah, that's why your here and by the time we're done with you".

"You might have a chance at beating us cause as you are now, you don't stand a chance in hell" said an equally smug Jet finishing the taunt.

**!Boom!**

Suddenly, the two teammates were blown right into the sky by two pink and black blurs.

"THE OCEAN"

"LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG"

The blurs turned out to be two more members of the guild. The first blur was a young man in his late-teens to early twenties with spiky, salmon colored hair. He was well built with a scar on the right side of his neck. His guild mark was on his right shoulder in red. His attire was a pair of red swim trunks with a black and yellow flame on the left leg with a white scaly scarf wrapped around his his waist and a black wristband on his right arm. This man was **Natsu Dragneel**, **high A-class mage** of **Fairy Tail** and a user of a **Lost Magic** known as **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**. His given title was **Salamander**. He was also the unofficial adopted father of Happy Dragneel.

The second blur was another young man also in his late-teens to early twenties with spiky, dark blue hair. He was well built with a x-shaped scar right near his right hip and ,if you look closely, there was a long scar across his left temple under his hair. His guildmark was on his right peck in dark blue. His own attire was a small sword shaped pendent around his neck and light blue swim trunks with purple stripes on both sides. This guy was **Gray Fullbuster**, **high** **A-Class**** mage** of **Fairy Tail** and a user of **Ice-Make Magic**. His given title was **Jack Frost**.

"SWIMMING CONTEST"

"SAND CASTLE CONTEST"

"EATING CONTEST"

"TANNING CONTEST"

The two young mages were running like little kids around the beach having multiple contests against each other. From swimming in the ocean to building large sand castles and stuffing their faces with a lot of food (which grossed out and amazed some of the other customers).

"Well, that was fun" said Natsu scratching his head

"Yeah, I'm ready for a nap" said Gray with a deep yawn while stretching his arms out in exhaustion.

"Jeez ,look at them, their just kick'n back and relaxing like they don't even have a big tournament that could decide the future of the guild coming up." grunted a annoyed Jet looking at the two rivals. Droy was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Well ,it is only the first day, so I guess we can let them relax a little."

Standing a few feet behind them ,right next to a palm tree was another member of their guild. It was a beautiful young woman around her late teens who ,like Erza, made many woman jealous. She had beautiful sea blue hair held in small pig-tails and high D-cup breast. She wore a blue two piece suit with white frills. Her guildmark was light blue and on her left thigh. This woman was **Juvia Lockser**, **mid-high** **A-class mage** of **Fairy Tail** as well as a user of powerful **Water Magic**.

"My darling Gray-sama looks so dashing with a tan." she squealed in excitement.

* * *

Setting away from the other guild members ,against some rocks and holding a stack of papers, was a young ,petite girl who looked around 13 or 14 with long dark-blue hair keep in a high ponytail and had the smallest breast of the girls in their group ,around a low A-cup. She wore a green two-piece with frills. This young girl was **Wendy Marvell**, **high B-class/low A-class mage** of **Fairy Tail** and a user of a **Lost Magic** known as **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic**. Her given handle was **The Sky Sorceress**.

She started to giggle at the site of her noisy friends, specifically her fellow **Dragon Slayer**.

_'I wouldn't expect anything less from the others, especially Natsu-senpai. He'll always find a way to become the center of attention ,even when he doesn't mean to, it's just the way he is. But, I guess that's just part of his charm.'_ thought the young maiden in admiration for the senior **Dragon** **Slayer**. Before she realized what she just thought and started to blush embarrassingly and shaking her head.

"Now is not the time for those kinds of thoughts Wendy, you have to focus on training and mastering at least a few of the spells that **Grandeeney** left for you before the **Grand Magic Games** begin in 3 months." she said to herself before turning her attention away from her senior mages to the stack of spells in front of her with a serious look on her face.

...

...

"Oh man, this is gonna be super tough." she moaned in irritation. Not noticing that the attention of a certain fire breathing wizard ,who heard her talking to herself, was on her with a sense of pride.

"Good luck Wendy-chan." spoke the young man with a chuckle, not sure if she would her it or not.

"Natsu, did you say something just now?" asked his 'son'/partner in curiosity. Earning a shake of the head from his 'father'/partner who then spoke excitedly.

"Nothing Happy. Now, Lets get started on our own training!"

"AYE SIR"

* * *

**Location: Forest just outside of resort**

**Lucy P.O.V**

_'As for my own training, I always seem to run out of _**Magic Power**_ at the worst times in battle. So, I'm learning how to increase my _**Ma****gic Container** _and my usage of _**Magic** _by having _**Capricorn **_teach me.'_

Sitting crossed-legged on the beach away from the group was a young blond, pig tailed girl in her late-teens wearing a white two-piece with pink flowers on it. She had a generous E-cup size bust. She was **Lucy "Lucky" Heartfillia**, **high B-class/low A-class mage** who uses **Celestial Magic**. She doesn't have any titles just yet.

Standing in front of the **Celestial Mage** was a humanoid goat. He wore a typical butlers outfit with a pair of black sunglasses on his face. He had no need for shoes since he had hoofs instead of feet. He gave off the essence of a well, refined gentleman. This was the **Celestial Spirit** and on of Lucy's many contracts **Capricorn**.

_"**You must feel the land, the air and the wind. Focus on that sensation. Control your breathing and try to become one with nature itself.**"_

Hearing her instructions, Lucy began to take deep breaths before summoning up her **Magic**. The sand around her started to be pushed away as the wind started to pick up and swerve around her body. **Capricorn **turned towards her and responded.

_"**Good**** ,that's it, keep it going. Nice work m'lady.**"_

As this continues, the wind starts to pick up even more and Lucy is starting to feel the effects of releasing her **M****agic** this much. She was having a hard time trying to keep it up and was losing focus. **Capricorn** noticed this and tried to encourage her to keep going.

_"**Keep it up. You'll need to release more of your **_**Magic Power**_."_

She tries to but, it ends up being to much for her and causes her to fall backwards while taking deep breaths.

"Oh man, this is really tough." she wined if frustration.

**Capricorn** looked at the young mage and see the image of another young blond girl ,who look very similar to Lucy, appear next to her before sighing and letting a small smile don his face before turning his head and start to stare at the clear, blue sky. _"_**_You know, this takes me back to when I trained your mother ,_Layla-sama_,__ back when she was just about your age."_ **he remembered with great fondness.

Lucy looked up at him in slight shock ,then remembered something. "Hey, have you ever heard of the "**Primordial**** Magic**" before?" she asked him in hopes he did know. The** Spirit **turned to her regaining his normal-neutral face.

_"**It's the origin of all other magics in this world.**"_ he spoke wisely then asks _"**Why?**"_

"I remember that **Master Hades** of **Grimoire Heart **talked about it during the big fight and how he wanted to obtain all its power for himself." she spoke with disdain in her voice, remembering how terrifying the old wizard was and how he almost killed them.

"I guess my mother must of left out some other stuff when she spoke about it to me as a kid. She never mentioned the "**Black** **Mage**"** Zeref **or the "**Grand Magic World**" ,in fact, I don't think she ever brought up any of the more scary stuff at all."

_"**What is it your trying to tell me ,m'lady?**"_ he ask the young lady in confusion.

"Well, if what my mom said about the "**Primordial ****Magic**" is true and it's real then, it's not something that Hades could have ever grasp with his own hands because it isn't tangible. From what I understand, even though it's pretty easy to get it is also impossible to obtain and it is contradictory because even though it's far more powerful than anything in the whole world ,it is also very weak."

She sat up and placed a fist over her chest with a small smile married to her face. "My mother said to me once _'All forms of _**magic** _were created from the power of love.'. _So that's why I think that "**Primordial Magic**" actually refers to love."

Her explanation causes the **Spirit **to gain a shocked look on his face before giving Lucy a small smile.

_"**I like the way you think ,Lucy-sama.**"_

"Maybe if Hades came to the same conclusion ,he may of been able to avoid the depths of darkness." she said in a sad voice.

_"**Maybe m'lady**."_

* * *

**Well, that's it. I apologize for being so late cause I am a bit of a procrastinator. I'll try to be a bit faster and hope you'll continue reading my stuff. The next chapter for this and my other story will hopefully be out soon. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
